Jin Kisaragi vs Kula Diamond
Jin Kisaragi vs Kula Diamond is ZackAttackX's sixtieth DBX. Jin Kisaragi vs Kula Diamond.png|John1Thousand Jin vs Kula.png|ZackAttackX Description BlazBlue vs King of Fighters! Things are gonna get chilly! Will Ragna's brother or the Anti K' be frozen in their tracks? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Frost Cavern - Pokemon X and Y. Separated from K' and Maxima, Kula ventured through the frozen caves, using the shock waves and the sounds of battle as guidance. As the entered through a passageway, she found Maxima and K' both unconscious near the entrance. "What the?" she thought out loud, rushing to aid them. "What the heck happened here?" she wondered. The sound of a sword unsheathing caught her attention and she turned around and saw Jin Kisaragi emerging. "So, you're acquainted with these two, huh?" he said coldly. Kula stood up and approached him angrily. "Uh, yeah, I am. And no points for guessing that you're the one responsible for this?" Jin just shrugged. "They insisted on getting in my way, and if you're going to do the same, I've got no problems with having you join them." He then gripped his sword and rushed in with a slash, which Kula met with her ice skate. HERE WE GO! Kula surprisingly got the better of the exchange, driving her free leg into Jin's chest, knocking him back. She then followed up by throwing icy shurikens towards her foe, which Jin disposed of easily with slashes with his sword. Jin then closed the distance and attempted several slashes on Kula, who dodged and parried his attacks with her skates. The exchange was cut short when Jin surprised Kula with a strike from low, tripping her. He followed up with slashes on his foe, sending her into the air. He charged up an Ice Sword projectile which he launched towards his airborne adversary. Kula recovered in time, bouncing off the projectile as she descended with a leg drop. Jin raised his blade to block, fending off the attack. Jin then summoned more Ice Swords, firing them towards Kula. The Anti K' used the icy surface to her advantage, sliding around the projectiles to dodge them. Now in close proximity, Kula struck Jin in the chest with a strong kick with her skates, then followed up with a rapid succession of kicks before blasting him away with a burst of ice. Jin landed hard, smashing through an ice pillar. The Hero of Ikaruga was slow to stand up and Kula was approaching fast, leaping into the air and firing ice shards down at him. Jin dispatched of them quickly, readying himself for Kula's next move. The Anti K' attempted another leg drop, this time Jin rolled away and delivered the followup, slashing Kula multiple times, bouncing her off the wall of the cavern. He then struck her into the wall once more, trapping her in a crater she formed with the impact. Jin then summoned more sword projectiles and launched them towards Kula, who was barely able to pull up an icy crystal to repel them. Jin then slashed through the barrier, but Kula ducked in time, driving her skate into Jin's arm, disarming him of his weapon. Defenseless, Jin was open to a relentless assault courtesy of the Anti K' - shards of ice were launched into Jin's body and this was followed up with a powerful strike to the back of his neck, grounding him. As he tried to recover, Kula stomped on his back and proceeded to freeze him solid. With one final stomp to the neck, it was all over. Meanwhile, K' and Maxima were coming to, still feeling the effects of their earlier encounter. They looked around the cavern - someone sure made a mess of the place. As they entered through an opening in the wall, they found their adversary's deceased body, headless and frozen in ice. A squeal of delight emerged from around the corner and K' and Maxima went to investigate, to find Kula clutching a Vanillite in her arms. "Oh, hey guys!" she said, still holding the Pokemon in her arms. K' was dumbfounded. "Uh, what is that thing?" he asked. Kula pouted. "I don't know, but it's sooo cuuuute!" she squealed. "Can I keep it? Pretty please?" K' buried his face in his hand, rubbing his eyes. "Ah, come on, K', what's the worst that could happen?" Maxima said. K' let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, fine, but-" K' didn't even get to finish his sentence before it was drowned out by Kula's happy cheers. DBX! Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Anime vs. Video Game Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights